


The Tropic of Cancer

by JennieBlackheart



Category: Australian Singer, Nick Cave - Fandom, Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds
Genre: Come Shot, Drabble, Male Solo, Masturbation, Orgasm, Other, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Nick is reading Henry Miller's 'Tropic of Cancer' for the first time. It is a hot day, and he is only in his underwear and ribbed undershirt. Nick becomes aroused, and pleasures himself.





	The Tropic of Cancer

It was a hot afternoon and Nick lay on his threadbare sofa wearing only his y fronts and a ribbed undershirt. He had a glass if iced tea, and an ashtray full of cigarette butts nearby, and hear the clock on the wall ticking. 

Nick was reading one of Henry Miller’s books, which was pure filth, not even erotica as some called it. The man was clearly a degenerate and yet Nick could not stop reading.

He drank a sip of iced tea as sweat rolled down his face, and turned a page. An erection was forming in his tightly fit underwear, and he switched to holding the book with one hand, and stroking himself through his underwear with the other.

Things were beginning to intensify, and Nick reached a hand to grab his cock and began stroking quicker, producing sticky precome on the tip. Sweat formed between the cheeks of his ass, causing him to squirm. His pulse sped up, and his breath was hitching.

Finally, he dropped the book on the floor and closed his eyes as he spread his legs. He thought about Blixa’s tight little ass, and how the two would go off to fuck any chance they could get.

“Oh, fuck!” He shouted as his orgasm hit, and sent his body and mind over the edge. He felt electric for one brief moment, and then it passed. Nick opened his eyes to see that he had painted both his hand as well as his undershirt with a load of come. 

Sighing, he wiped his hand on the sofa, and grabbed his cigarettes. Placing one between his lips, his got his zippo and lit it. He inhaled deeply, and then breathed out the smoke through his nose like a dragon. After this, he needed a shower!


End file.
